


Curiosity and Creampies

by Sinnameg



Series: Commissions [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dragon sex, F/M, Knotting, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnameg/pseuds/Sinnameg
Summary: Commission: Female reader has a curious dragon sneaking into her room. One night, it turns into an exploration and ends with a creamy treat between her legs.1,818 words





	Curiosity and Creampies

Often times, you didn’t worry that much about curious intruders in your dorm room. No roommate, no one to bother you, you could spend nights in peace and just relax with a book and a mug of tea or with your laptop. But a few nights, you’d woken up to your window open when you knew it had been closed the night before and the honey cakes you’d made a few times missing from the spot on your dresser where you placed them as a morning or even midnight snack.

The little disappearances were confusing, and you decided to test what exactly was causing them one night. Luckily, you hadn’t let sleep steal you away while you laid in bed and rested your eyes, and you try not to flinch when paw-like hands press onto your arm and a little snout brushes along your cheek and down your neck, curiosity in every little press of the scaled and feathered body. Just by the weight on your arms and the tail that brushed along your calves, the little creature was only (in your estimation) about the size of a large house cat, and you crack one eye open to watch it sniff around your chest. Apparently the little dragon liked your honey and rose lotion, since it trailed a long tongue along your skin to see if you tasted as good as you seemed the smell.

I know you’re awake. You don’t taste that sweet, but you’re still a good treat, a voice croons in your head and your eyes snap open wide as you stare at the dragon, its blue eyes crinkling up in the corners in a look of satisfaction and mirth. A frown settles on your face as you watch it, then a soft flush rises as the dragon trails its tongue over your shoulder and to your collarbone, the forked tip dipping into the hollow of your breasts. It was cheeky, that was for damn sure.

You may call me Clover, if you so wish. I, however, wish to taste you more. May I? He asks politely in your head, and the sweet little voice and soft purrs have you nodding simply. The little chirp of happiness that follows your consent as you strip yourself of your shirt has you giggling, a smile coming to your face and replacing your frown. Clover watched with bright eyes as you get comfortable, then he settles himself on your belly and trails his long tongue down your chest, eyes half slitted as he flicks the tip over one nipple and underneath your breast. A little hum sounds as he tastes to sweat on your skin, and you hear a chirp of Delicious… as he continues, little head dipping down further as he nudges to your belly.

He chirps again as he encounters your shorts, and you’re quick to shuck them off, along with your panties. Clover seems to waste no time in moving downwards and sniffing between your legs, nose nudging just barely at your cunt, and he licks a little stripe as a tes. You sigh shakily, hips arching just a bit, and he seems to grin before burying his snout against your cunt and licking deep inside you. Your moans are quiet, a hand pressed over your mouth, and you squeak when his tongue flicks over your clit sweetly, a little chirrup of happiness following. Cheeky little thing.

You feel Clover’s tail wind around your ankle and calf as he licks into you, and the slip of something cool and slick between his back paws has you gasping softly. Your cheeks heat as he shifts and his cock rubs against your skin, the pointed tip catching just slightly and slapping against his soft belly. The tip of his tongue circles around your clit and then shoves rudely inside you, the sensations making you cry out into the palm of your hand, hips bucking up into his mouth. A tinkling laugh sounds in your mind, unquestioningly from Clover, and you flush brightly. So sensitive, little human. I enjoy all of your noises, keep making them, he purrs sweetly, chirping as you buck into his tongue again, whining for more stimulation.

He continues licking into you sweetly for a while, a small and sweet orgasm rising at the end that has you shuddering around his tongue and a little chirp escaping Clover’s mouth as his cock rubs against your thigh. The base nudges against your skin and you can feel the little swell of a knot, the thought making your arousal spike suddenly, cunt clenching around Clover’s tongue and making him squeak once again.

The appendage is slowly removed from your cunt, the feeling of emptiness making you huff and whine, hips bucking down towards the bed. Clover laughs in your mind, his blue cock bobbing as he shuffles up your body, then huffs softly. Roll over, human, and spread your legs, he orders, and you can’t even think of a reply as you do what he told you, your hands moving down to spread your pussy, catching his gaze over your shoulders. Clover lets out a little growl, then climbs over your thighs, straddling them and humping against your skin. He’s panting and drooling against your back, cock bouncing off the spread of your cunt, and you giggle softly, letting him try.

Clover huffs and whines, and you take it upon yourself to pick the little dragon up, rolling onto your back and depositing him between your legs. One hand moves down to ease his cock into yourself, and Clover nearly whines as he jolts forward, spearing you on his cock deep enough for you to feel the swell of his knot inside you. He stays inside the hot clench of your cunt, still except for the little hump of his hips, enjoying the feeling and huffing sweetly against your chest. His neck is stretched, head pillowed between your breasts and his little claws digging into the soft flesh of your stomach and hips. You couldn’t care, even as his tail is wound so tightly around your leg it might be cutting off circulation. The twitches of his cock inside you have you humming and gasping softly, and you clench around the dragon to see how he responds, a smirk on your face.

It’s instant, the pleasure that comes over his little face, his eyes closing tightly as he whines and pulls his hips back to slowly fuck into your cunt, back legs braced on the bed for him to have the best leverage possible. You hum happily at the slow pace, relaxing against the pillows and watching him with a little smile, his wings draping over your belly and the bed as he settles into a pattern. His eyes seem to glaze as he fucks into you slowly, and you smile more as you watch him. When Clover seems to slow, you make sure to clench around him tightly, shocking him out of his haze and making his hips jolt, his knot slowly but surely growing as he keeps fucking you.

However nice, the slow pace bores you after a while, and you buck your hips up to add a little spice into the mix. Clover cries out as he’s lifted off the bed by your hips, and grunts when he returns to the bed. His legs shuffle apart a bit and his claws bite into your hips, his hips speeding up. You grin and clench your cunt around him, the little dragon’s thrusting stuttering as he digs his claws even more into your hips. He then really begins fucking into you, hips bucking hard into the clench of your cunt, rabbit fucking madly as he stares up at you from between your breasts.

If he were a human, his eyes would definitely be glazed, tongue out and hot breath puffing over your skin, his eyebrows drawn tight into the center of his forehead. Hell, the little dragon almost looks like that now. His long tongue lies between your breasts and curls a bit around a nipple, eyes unfocused and sweet as he rocks into you madly. The swell of his knot catches on your cunt, making your eyes grow wide at the sudden sensation, and Clover’s eyes roll back as he keeps humping into you, trying desperately to get his knot in. It catches and then pop out, the feeling making you pant happily.

Then it catches fully.

The swell pops in without further ado, and you choke on your breath as it fills you deeply, a moan slipping past your lips as you clench down around the little dragon. Clover whines and curses in your mind, hips jolting a couple times before he cums, hot splashes filling you and making you groan happily, fingers clawing at the sheets. Clover’s eyes are shut tight as he humps forward into you, prolonging his orgasm.

After a few minutes, his knot lowers but his cock stays hard, and the dragon seems to come to his senses. He cranes his neck and looks down, watching the thick, goopy, light blue cum seeping out of your cunt around the swell of his cock. Hie eyes seem to darken, and he starts fucking into you again, making you gasp and clench your sheets between your fingers. The thick, wet squelching of your cunt getting fucked has your face turning dark with a flush, and you know that Clover’s fucking his own cum into a frothy mess inside your cunt.

It’s the hottest thing you could ever imagine.

It’s hot for the little dragon as well, seeing as his knot swells and pops in within a matter of minutes, and he cums again with a little chirping cry, your head tossing back as you slip a hand down and rub your clit quickly, squeaking as you cum as well, clenching hard around Clover’s knot and making another jet of cum escape the little dragon.

You both settle down, Clover’s tongue sneaking out to lick over your mouth, and you share a sweet kiss with him as his knot and cock soften, the dragon slipping out of your cunt slowly. Your hand sneaks down and feels at the puffiness of your cunt, then slips into the mess of cum that leaks out of you. Clover is quick to move to the bathroom, snatching a towel and placing it under your hips once you lift them.

There’ll still be a mess in the morning, but you’re exhausted and can’t be concerned with it. Clover curls up on your belly after you pull the covers over yourself, purring softly as he falls asleep. You smile and kiss his head, then slowly fall asleep. Something in your murmured that this wouldn’t be the first time he visited you, and you grinned at the thought as your eyes fluttered closed, the dragon’s tail curled gently around your wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> Find my commission info at http://terato-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
